Downfall and Uprising
by twiliunicorn
Summary: With an ancient evil awakened and their home planet taken over, our favorite spectrobe master and his partner will have to return to the Kaio system to recieve help. Will the ancient krawl master be defeated? Will Rallen finally tell Jeena he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

(this is the first fanfiction I have posted on this website, so I understand if its not all that good.... critique is welcome, and I hope it isn't too terrible.)

chapter one:

"Apparently they found some sort of weird fossil thing on Genshi a couple weeks ago, and you wanna know what the creepiest part is?" Said Jeena to her partner, as the ship left Kollin's atmosphere and into space.

"The fact it mysteriously dissapeared yesterday night, and that the guards who were on duty where it was being kept were apparently killed even though no bodies or fingerprints or anything were found?" Rallen replied. It had been all over the news, a mysterious fossil had been found, only to be stolen a few days later. No finger prints, No shattered glass, No evidince that anyone had gotten in or gotten out of the room, the guards were reported dead-- but no bodies were found.

"Some of the researchers believed that it was some sort of fossilized krawl." Jeena continued, and noticed the look of shock on Rallen's face, "but there haven't been any reports of krawl activity anywhere, so I doubt this is nothing too serious..." but despite her explanation and all the evidence that backed it up, both she and Rallen still were somewhat concerned since that was always the thing about the krawl: just when you think you have them defeated for good, they always come back-- and worse.

"Maybe we should change the subject..." Rallen said as he set the ship to automatic flight mode, and komainu hopped into his lap, rubbing its furry red head against his chest as if saying 'please pet me!'.

"Good idea." She replied. She had always enjoyed getting to spend time alone with him when they weren't in krawl-battling mode, and slowly she began to wonder if she still liked being "just friends" or maybe if she wanted more than friendship from him, what if she loved him? 'Just stop thinking about him like that' Jeena thought, 'you'll make a fool of yourself just trying to tell him'. "So.... what do you want to talk about?"

"I've actually been meaning to tell you something." Rallen said, hoping that he wouldn't end up beating around the bush like he had way too many times. Unlike Jeena, Rallen knew for a fact (and didn't deny, but wasn't sure wether to tell her) that he loved her. "I... I've been meaning to tell you that I..." he reached over to hold her hand "I lo-" Rallen was interuppted by the sound of the emergency transmission alert. 'Dang it... so close...' he thought, as an image of comander Grant came up on one of the holograhic screens.

"This is comander Grant, Rallen, Jeena, we need you two back at headquarters as fast as possible. We're facing the worst krawl attack yet and-" the transmission ended there, and without even having to say anything they were already headed back to Kollin, but what would await them there would be something that neither one of them would expect.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

**(sorry about not being able to post another chapter all that soon, since this one was written and rewritten so many times. I'm hoping that I caught any grammar errors/misspellings**

**disclaimer: I do not own spectrobes (for if I did Rallen already would have told Jeena he loves her and they probably would have kissed too...)**

The two could do nothing but stare in complete horror at what used to be the NPP headquarters, now it was but one giant pile of rubble amid the ruined city that surrounded it. This truely proved how stunningly fast and terrible a krawl attack could be.

"This all happened in.... less than an hour." Jeena said, her voice shaking slightly. She glanced over at Rallen, and wasn't completely surprized to see that rather than looking depressed, he looked completely furious.

"There is no way that I'm ever letting Krux-- or whoever is leading the krawl again get away with this." Rallen hissed, but his expression changed to that of concern when he glanced over at Jeena and noticed how she looked as if she were about to cry. He never considered her as one to get emotional easily, and dispite that this was a first, he knew that he hated to see someone he loved like this.

"I-I want to say that there must be some survivors, but you know the way the krawl are-- once they attack, they don't stop untill whatever they're attacking is dead..." Jeena's voice trailed off as she burried her face in her hands.

Without even bothering to think about it twice, Rallen took a step closer and wrapped his arms arms around her hoping to comfort her. "We'll find a way to get rid of them once and for all." He muttered, and after a moment of thought started to piece together a plan.

"You have a plan? Thats a first." Jeena stated, amazed that her partner that she knew and loved was actually thinking something through.

"I don't think its a plan exactly, but I have a feeling I know where to start. We're going back to the Kaio system."

**(I know, not very long...)**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three:

**(alright, now its time for the chapter with the serious plot twists, dum, dum, DUMMM**

**disclaimer: I do not own spectrobes or any of the characters, etc. )**

It was a great relief to see that Wyterra remained in a state of peace since the krawl had been vanquished from their star system. However Rallen and Jeena found the walk from the landing point to the village to be a tense one since they had gotten so used to a swarm of krawl poping up out of nowhere along the way.

The moment they arrived in the village, the spectrobe masters were engulfed in a crowd of curious and amazed people- many asking how they had been doing since they left, and others asking what caused them to return. After twenty or so minutes (which felt more like an hour) of answering the questions while atempting to escape the crowd and work their way to the village chief Radesse's house.

Fortunately, rather than going to him, the small old man had made his way through the group and found them. With a smile on his face (or at least they assumed he was smiling since it was hard to see through the gray beard that covered most of his face) said, "my young spectrobe masters, what a delight it is to see you again!"

"I wish we could say we were here to visit, but I'm afraid that we've come asking for help..." Jeena said, her face taking on a slightly pained expression as she explained how their home planet was left in ruins. "You see, since we have geo, which is currently useless, and you have the shards, we might be able to restore the geo's power using the shards." she continued.

"But once we defeat the krawl, I'm not sure how we'll be able to rebuild the entire planet..." Rallen added.

For a moment Radesse said nothing, but rather than saying anything that even had to do with the initial plan, he only turned in the direction of his house and said "there are some people here who you might be interested in seeing." before motioning to follow him.

Rallen and Jeena were completely stunned the moment they saw who the 'people' were. The first person they saw was commander Grant, but what surprized them more than the fact he was alive was the fact that he looked thirty years younger, as if he had somehow gone back in time.

"How is this even possible? I mean we thought you were dead and now you're-" Rallen was cut off by the 'commander'

"I understand how you might be confused, I'm not even sure how this happened either, but I have a feeling that this happened for a reason." he said, and despite the fact his voice sounded different, there was an oddly fammiliar ring in the way he spoke.

The man standing to the right of him was what stunned the two spectrobe masters the most. The man had unmistakable orange hair that went to his shoulders, burning hazel eyes, (which were oddly common with spectrobe masters) a cloak draped over his right shoulder, and the cosmolink on his left arm: a completely human Krux.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four:

**(disclaimer: I don't own spectrobes or any of the characters, etc.)**

"Krux?" The two young spectrobe masters gasped in unison. Krux had been their ultimate enemy, and known as the leader of the krawl, but for a time he had been Kaio's spectrobe master, and ended up becoming the leader of the very force he had set out to destroy. Grant had atempted to stop Krux from making the insane decision, but ultimately failed and at times felt as if he were responsible for the great suffering of multiple star systems and planets.

"How in the name of the ultimate form is he still alive? Let alone... human." Rallen asked to no one in particular. But somehow the ultimate form which slept within a geo that he kept inside his prizmod decided to answer.

For a moment he ignored the vibrations that were begining to come from the prizmod, but they strengthened to the point they were impossible to ignore. Everyone in the room looked over at Rallen, with confused expressions, the vibrating continued to grow so intense that books began to fall off shelves, and some of the room's occupants clung to the nearest solid object (which in Jeena's case, happened to be Rallen). "I swear, I'm not doing anything-" he was cut off with a great flash of light.

It was odd to see a creature as beautiful and proud as the Ultimate form in such a small space in comparison to its massive size, but it somehow coiled itself up to where it was able to fit. Then an unusual voice that appeared to come from the majestic spectrobe began to speak, its mouth not even moving at all:

"I understand that you seek my help to destroy the darkest force in the universe, but you will not be able to do it without the help of your own kind. I understand that one of these two has made a terrible decision with good intentions, but you mustn't bear a grudge for he remembers nothing of his evil deeds. I am afraid that my power is still weak from my last battle and will take long to be restored, and this is all I am able to offer you with the power I have left. I wish you luck spectrobe masters, for you shall be facing the most difficult trial you have ever faced."

And with that, the Ultimate form returned to the prizmod, leaving the room completely silent. Jeena loosened her death grip on Rallen's arm and cleared her throat. "That was deffinently..." she paused a moment, searching for the right word, "weird. But just to make sure, err... Krux, what was the last thing you remember before coming here?" Jeena asked, and found it unusual to be asking a question to the person who had atempted to kill her and Rallen on multiple occasions.

"I remember trying to get to the ship and get my hands on the krawl fluid... Grant trying to stop me, and then nothing... I woke up, the ship was gone, and everything was different. All the spectrobes in my cosmolink were gone, and I just started wandering untill I ended up here." He said, and shook his head before looking up, "but if the Ultimate form has given me a second chance as life in order to make up for the mistakes that I had made, I can and will fight."

Jeena then held up her right hand and activated her scanner, obviously using its lie detection feature. Eventually she pulled back and looked at it in a simalar fassion to the way a person would check the time on a wristwatch. "He isn't conveying any micro-expressions or changes in pulse that might suggest that he's lying, and if the Ultimate form approved of him having a second chance, I don't think we have much of an option of what to believe." Jeena explained, and knew that despite the fact Rallen knew Krux wasn't evil anymore, he wasn't going to enjoy fighting alongside his old nemisis.

"Now that we have all of this settled," Commander Grant began, "I have a plan."

**(and what will the plan be? will Kollin be saved? or will Krux and Rallen kill eachother before they even get a chance?)**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five:

(disclaimer: I don't own spectrobes, etc., you know how it goes.)

So far the 'plan' wasn't getting off to such a hot start. The momment the commander used Rallen and Krux's names in the same sentance, Rallen stormed out of the room while grumbling about how he refused to do anything with the former leader of the krawl. Krux of course was confused as he remembered nothing of his time as an insane, power-mad human-krawl hybrid who had atempted (and nearly sucseeded) to destroy Wyterra, along with the two spectrobe masters who had tried to protect it. Jeena instinctively followed him out, knowing that they had no other choise bessides working with Krux.

"The Ultimate form itself tells you that its given Krux a second chance and that you need to work with him, and your still bearing a grudge? Thats exactly what the Ultimate form said not to do!" While Jeena was yelling at him, there was a bit of a desprate edge to her voice. She calmed down slightly and continued, "whats more important to you, not letting go of the past or your home planet?"

For a moment Rallen tried to think of a good comeback that would convince her why he still didn't trust Krux, but he thought of only one thing 'I hate it when she's right...' and gave in. "Your right, but don't expect me to like this." He sighed and allowed her to drag him back inside.

"I you'll allow me to continue..." Grant began as he shot a glance over at Rallen, who then looked down and muttered something. "As we know, the krawl fight using instinct, so they aren't very bright and rely mainly on their senses of hearing and smell, but they will be completely defending their base." He then turned to Krux, who had been silent the entire time, "since you and Rallen look somewhat alike, and krawl can't see verry well, you and I will create a distraction, thus giving Rallen and Jeena a chance to infiltrate the base." He paused a moment and turned back to Rallen, "from there, you two will be on your own untill Krux and I can fight our way in. If we're all clear on this, we should stop wasting time."

(a pretty short chapter, but I assure you, the shortness of this one will be made up for in the end... trust me.)


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised a longer chapter toward the end, but this isn't the last chapter! And expect some JeenaxRallen moments in this one!**

* * *

chapter six:

One thing you might not expect about the krawl, is that destroying things is not their only strength. They can reproduce and create an empire that covers an entire planet in only a matter of days, and this was almost as terrifying as how quickly they could destroy. The pile of rubble that had once been the NPP headquarters was gone, only to be replaced with a huge fortress-like structure teeming with black vortexes.

Rallen and Jeena's ship landed at a point at the back of the fortress, while the commander's was at the front. The plan was to draw the krawl away from the back, leaving an opening in their defenses, giving them an chance to get inside. The only thing that blocked the fortress from intruders was a barrier of black vortexes, and even Rallen knew that trying to fight off a swarm of krawl that huge would only overwhelm them.

In the meantime, the inside of the ship was completely silent, and neither one of the spectrobe masters dared to take their eyes off of the fortress. Rallen finally broke the silence by glancing over at Jeena and asking, "you scared?"

She sighed, realizing that even if she lied, he'd be able to see right through it. "A little..." she admitted.

Rallen gave a smirk, "I could hold your hand if you want me to," he asked, and extended his hand, and despite his actions, he didn't really expect her to take it. But the moment his eyes returned their focus to the krawl base, he felt his hand covered by her's. After a short moment of looking at eachother and blushing, Rallen opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get his chance to say it. The vortexes were suddenly shifting, moving away from their positions leaving a gap in the defenses behind, and the perfect chance.

"That deffinently our chance- you ready?" Jeena asked, and already knew what the answer would be.

Just as expected, Rallen's reply was, "how many times do I have to tell you: I was born ready!"

(some time later.)

One rather common feature of all the previous krawl bases, was the eerie black and purple color scheme, walls, floors, and ceilings that seemed to be moving, and the use of portals to get from room to room rather than doors. Fortunately the direction in which the portal was spinning was a major hint in navigating, there would always be one portal rotating counter-clockwise, and follow enough portals spinning in that same direction, and you could end up face to face with the leader of the krawl.

There was one thing about this whole situation that confused Rallen: if Krux had nothing to do with this, who was the one pulling all the strings? There was no doubt that all the other high krawl had been destroyed, and even if that krawl fossil had taken some part in this, how could it have revived itself? None of it seemed to make any sense, but there was only one way to find out.

After going through one last portal, they entered a room which had a huge door simalar to the one that led into the room where Rallen had first battled Krux, but this one seemed to hav a purple glow to it. Before Rallen could get within five feet of the door, he felt Jeena grab his arm, so he instinctivly turned around and gave a simple, "yeah?"

Rallen noticed how concerned Jeena looked as she spoke. "Listen, I know reckless is your middle name, but please... be carefull and don't do anything stupid... I'd hate to see something happen to you."

"Do you have say that same thing every time-" Rallen found himself unable to speak as he felt her lips softly touch his. Jeena was about to pull away when Rallen lightly gripped her shoulders and pulled her back into the kiss. After another moment or so of this, Rallen let go of her and found himself unable to fight a smile. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind you giving me that speech if you did that more often. But why?" He blurted out.

"I've been wondering what that would feel like for a while," Jeena said, and gave a short pause, "and we don't know how powerfull the krawl on the other side of that door could be, so I figured now would be the best time to do it... ya, know... just in case."

* * *

**(basicly the last the paragraphs were what I wish the ending of Origins would have been like... and yay for adorable JeenaxRallen moments!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for taking a month for the next chapter, I promise you the series is not over, and that I'll get the next chapters out quicker**

* * *

The room was vaugely simalar to the one in which Rallen first battled Krux, a long room with a floor made of black stone, the only light coming from unnatural blue flame produced by torches lining the room, and a throne made out of a material simalar to the floor. But the only thing Rallen paid attention to was the terrified man who had been chained to the throne, and instinctively Rallen rushed over, hoping to free him, but after taking a few steps felt something wrap around his waist.

He was then whipped around-giving him a glimpse of Jeena, who had gotten caught as well, and giving away the identity of his attacker and of the latest krawl leader: Maja. She had been the only female high krawl, as well as one of the smartest, but eventually Rallen defeated her- or so he thought. She looked exactly the same, but the only difference was that she was wearing what looked to be Krux's mask cut in half, so her eyes and forehead were covered.

"If it isn't the little patrol boy himself? Miss me?" Maja purred, touching the side of Rallen's face with a gloved hand, (and earning herself the death-glare from Jeena) Rallen jerked away, but this only caused her to laugh, "fiesty as ever, aren't you? If only you had chosen to join me rather than... this." She glanced over at Jeena, and with a flick of her tentacle, slammed her into a wall and leaving her unconcious.

Rallen glared furiously "How are you even alive? I thought I got rid of you back a long time ago, and how did you revive that krawl fossil?" He demanded

She smirked, "You're more ignorant than I gave you credit for. In case you don't know, I _was _the krawl fossil. My Master- or before he became a pathetic human again, took pity upon me, sealing me away in a fossilized state simalar to that of your spectrobes, but rather then having to be awakened by a human, I would wake if the plan in Kaio were to fail." Maja grinned and turned to the man chained to the throne.

"You see, my previous Master decided I was to have a new ability that could destroy hundreds of humans with nothing more than a look" She then dropped her mask.

"Rallen! Don't look in her eyes!" Jeena (who was now concious and responsive) shouted.

The grimace of terror that had crossed the man chained to the throne's face was now permanent, the man had been turned into black stone that blended in with the throne besside him.

* * *

**Now Maja can live up to the reputation her tentacles gave her: Medusa! If you have any ideas for the battle scene, or anything else in the last few chapters, please review or pm me, I'd love to hear what you have to say**


End file.
